


Don’t Read This Shit

by allkindsofhomos



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lovable trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allkindsofhomos/pseuds/allkindsofhomos
Summary: Bruh





	1. This is just a warning

You’ve fucked yourself over man


	2. Once again trash

It was the end of the school day, (Y/N) was exhausted after 3 chapter tests in a row. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate, and what he saw he got a text from his friend Ashley saying "Hey (Y/N), meet me in the backyard I have to tell you something". Upon seeing this his mind flooded with events that could've played out, but he doesn't think of it as anything important and replies "Ok see you there in like 5 minutes."  
We done narrating   
Y/N pov  
After sending the text my heart was racing, what could she want from me, we don't hang out much but I already agreed so let's get this over with. I walked to the backyard where she stood, I then shouted "Yo." Ashley then turned around and immediately ran up and hugged me. She whispered "You know why you're here, right?" "I-I actually don't." "Well it's simple. I want you inside me."   
As soon as those words escaped her lips, my heart beat got 50 times faster as I could feel my erection growing."Well are you gonna take me or am I gonna have to do this myself" I was practically frozen, I've never had sex before, what was I supposed to do, but before I could respond she shoved her hand down my pants and started slowly jerked my cock, "Oh this is a surprise," she says while looking directly into my eyes "I always assumed your dick was average, but this exceeded my expectations." "Well are we going to move on or are you just gonna jerk me off all day?" After I said that, a smile grew across her face and immediately got on her knees and pulled down my pants, letting my rock hard cock hit her face. She started kissing the tip and shaft, which made me moan with pleasure. When she made her way back up to the tip, I put my hand on her head, " You ready?" Ashley then looked into my eyes and nodded, where I then proceeded to slowly push her head down onto my cock. Ashley then started moving on her own, and she even licked the tip while doing so "Holy fuck Ashley, if we continue I'm gonna cum." Ashley then stopped and got my cock out of her mouth, she then laid down so I could see her panties, and they were drenched. She then took them off now saying "Alright (Y/N), ready to fuck the shit out of me and claim me as yours?" "Well hell yeah I'm gonna," as I said this I laid over her, lining up my large cock with her pussy, then I slowly pushed in, making her squirm with pleasure. I then slowly pumped my cock in and out, which caused moans to escape her mouth "I didn't know you were the type to moan." "Just shut up and fuck me harder" I then proceeded to pick her up and bounced her on my dick, increasing in force with every thrust. "Holy fucking shit" Ashley moaned, her soft moans made my cock even harder than before. Ashley was wrapped around me like a koala to a tree, biting my neck so she wouldn't moan as much. I then proceeded to take off her shirt and bra, revealing her perky breasts. I proceeded to fondle one nipple with one hand and I put the other one into my mouth, sucking on it while my cock entered and exited her pussy, Ashley responded with various moans and swears to signal the intense pleasure "(Y/N), I think I'm gonna fucking cum." "Do it then." With only a few more thrusts she did her loudest and longest moan, "Holy shit" she said, while panting vigorously, "that was incredible." "Oh we're not done yet, I still haven't came". I then pinned her against a tree, allowing my cock to enter her harder and faster, and her moans continued to get louder. "Feels incredible, doesn't it?" "It feels so goooooood" she responds feeling her mind melt with pleasure. My cock kept getting even more erect and Ashley didn't even care how loud her moans were, "Ashley," I said while panting, "I think it's time I'm gonna cum." After I felt like I was on the edge, I pulled out and she sucked on my rock hard cock. "Fuck", I shouted as all of my cum shot straight down Ashley's throat, I even pulled out and had some get on her face and glasses. She then licked off the semen that was around her lips as we both collapsed panting. "Wow that was a fucking stellar experience." "It really was, so wanna do this shit again next week?" "Fuck yeah I do, that'd be great" "Alright I gotta clean up now. Thanks for fucking me again!" She says this as she walked into the bathroom to clean up. I then was alone outside, and I felt accomplished, I finally did something that wasn't useless. "Oh fuck it's like 5 I gotta go home" I pulled up my pants and then ran home hoping no one else was there.


End file.
